


Going To The Park

by Bam4Me



Series: Ani-Vengers [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy!Steve, Gen, Human!Steve, Hybrids, Kitten!Tony, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to have days for only Tony and Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *more screaming*
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Today was a special day. A very special day.

 

See, it’s not all that often that Steve and Tony have the day entirely to themselves now that the other Avengers are all moved in, and today Steve was planning on taking Tony out for a special Daddy-baby bonding day at the park, so the entire house was going to be empty of anyone but the bots.

 

Steve and Tony used to frequent a human-hybrid big-little group that met at the park, but Steve has been so busy with SHIELD, and Tony’s been working with his father in the lab almost constantly, the two of them haven’t had time to meet up with Tony’s play friends.

 

Today was going to be fun. Steve and Tony were going to meet everyone else up for a special play date and Steve is finally gonna get some time to chat with the other parents in a setting that wasn’t a computer screen.

 

He snuck into Tony’s nursery early that morning, planning on getting the little’s play clothes and diaper bag packed and ready to go before the baby woke up. Tony looked like a little angel, all tucked up under his twisted covers with his paci bobbing lightly with his sucks. His big soft tail was tucked between his legs, one little hand wrapped around it while he slept. God, he was too cute of a little boy.

 

Tony slept on for another half an hour while Steve moved around the house with the baby monitor attached to his hip, getting things ready for when the little would wake up. The house was already silent, emptied out. Bucky and the others were all on mission or visiting family somewhere else, and so it was quiet. Steve kind of missed the noise that came from a full house though, and couldn’t wait to get to the park with his little kit.

 

He came back to the nursery when he heard the tell tale signs of his kitten waking up though, coming in with a big smile for his sleepy little boy. “Well, hi kitten! Someone’s up early today. You slept lots and lots last night though, Daddy put you to bed early.”

 

Tony looked up at him with sleepy eyes, moving to fist at them with both little hands while he slowly started sitting up. Steve gave him a few minutes to wake up, getting Tony’s changing table ready for him in the meantime. When Steve was finished with that, Tony was already sitting up in the crib, one little hand reaching out for him in a silent demand to be picked up.

 

Steve cooed at him, reaching in to tug the little cat into his arms. He pulled Tony close, swaying with him tucked against his chest for a few seconds before moving him to the changing table. “Okay, time for a fresh diaper and into your play clothes. Does my little baby boy remember what we’re doing today?”

 

He handed Tony a small soft toy to fiddle with while Steve changed him. Tony hummed. “Uh, park?”

 

Steve leaned in to press a kiss to Tony’s head, watching those little ears twitch happily. “That’s right baby! We’re going to the park, to see Tony’s friends, and going to play. Are you excited?”

 

Tony nodded, reaching up to tug out his paci. “‘Cited, Dada! Going to park!”

 

Steve smiled, taping up the new diaper before moving to get Tony’s clothes. Today was going to be a fun day.

 

***

 

When Tony was all dressed and fed, Steve wrangled his hyper little boy into a pair of shoes before they headed out. They couldn’t exactly walk to the park -well, Steve could, because he’s sorta indestructible, but Steve would never risk his baby kitten like that- so Steve took his baby’s hand in one of his, and lead the two of them down to the garage, where he loaded the stroller into the back and the baby into the carseat there as well.

 

Tony whined a little at being confined to the dreaded carseat, a few tears welling up in his eyes at the  _ betrayal _ of it all, but Steve leaned in, pressing kisses all over his baby’s face till Tony let out a watery little giggle, and accepted the pacifier from his daddy.

 

“You want your blankie, kitten?”

 

Tony seemed to think that over, before making grabby hands towards the blankie, making pleased noises behind his paci when Steve gave him the blankie, pulling the soft fleece to cuddle.

 

Normally, Steve wouldn’t let him take a blankie to the park, but he sort of hoped that Tony would take a nap in his stroller today. Tony and him loved getting the chance to spend all day outside, but if he couldn’t convince Tony to nap in his stroller, they’d have to go home early.

 

Tony hummed, well distracted by the blankie while Steve moved to get in the front, and leave. “You excited to play at the park today, kitten?”

 

Tony nodded, eyes big and happy. “Ya, Dada!”

 

Steve grinned and started the car, letting JARVIS open up the garage doors for them.

 

***

 

Tony loved the park. He loves the outside -he’s an outdoor kitty, you know- and he loves his stroller - which is, by far, the safest way to enjoy the outdoors, cause if it’s cold, he can snuggle up with a blankie and get warm cuddles without having to go inside, and it’s safe, strollers are the best.

 

He hummed, kicking his feet while he watched the trees go by. Daddy was walking from his favorite coffee shop to the park, and it was really warm out, and Daddy had given him a bottle with milky coffee in it -his favorite- and Tony sucked leisurely on that while Steve walked, his paci hanging from a clip on his shirt so he wouldn’t lose it while he drank his cold treat. It wasn’t just warm, it was hot, and it felt good on his throat.

 

“You like that, kitten?”

 

Steve was grinning down at him through the mesh overhang of the stroller, listening to the motorboat sounding purr coming from Tony’s little chest, so loud. So happy.

 

Tony nodded, looking up at his daddy before going back to his treat.

 

When Tony was done -and excited to go play- they just got to the park, so Steve knelt down next to the stroller to let the baby out. “Okay, kitten, you get to go play now, but make sure you stay where Daddy can see you, alright?”

 

Tony nodded, giving Steve back the bottle and wriggling to get down. “I know, I be good, Dada. Promise.”

 

Steve smiled, giving him a subtle diaper check before setting him on his little feet when he found him dry. “Alright, here you go.”

 

Tony smiled at him, before toddling off towards the playground, only looking back nervously once. Tony puffed up his chest a little though; he didn’t  _ need _ Daddy to help him, really. He could be a big boy all on his own. Promise.

 

He still almost glanced back again when he got to the monkey bars, before startling when another little came up to where he was standing in the hybrid sized playground. “Hi!”

 

Tony looked over at the other little - a puppy, whose tail was going a mile a minute. “Hi.”

 

“I’m Danny! Do you wanna play with me?”

 

Tony let out a little nervous nod, only looking back at Steve when Danny took his hand and started leading him off. Steve gave him a smile, but was already talking with the other caregivers there, so Tony guessed it was okay. He let the puppy lead him off to play.

 

***

 

Steve loved getting to spend the day out with his kitten. They spent the first half of the day in the park, and after a nap and lunch, went on to do some shopping at the mall, before heading back to the house in time for dinner.

 

Tony was a little less bubbly than he was this morning, but he was so so so happy that he got to spend the day out with his favoritest person ever - other than Rhodey, and Howard, and Bucky, and Peter, and Natasha, and Clint, and everyone else… actually, Tony has a lot of favorite people. Maybe they can all go to the park one day.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
